Swing Dancing
by TheConfessor
Summary: Definitly rated R: Columbia and Eddie swing dance, and then Columbia dances on Eddie's magic stick


Columbia un-plaited her hair and looked into the mirror. She sat at her vanity, brushing her hair until it shone and felt like silk. She stopped midstroke when the door began to open. She spun and flung the flimsy shawl around her shoulders. Her stiffened body relaxed as she noticed it was Eddie. She let the shawl slip to the floor and flipped her hair out with a seductive grin. Eddie stopped still when he saw the light shining off her alluring nude body.  
  
How did it happen that she was his? He never could figure that out. He went over to the jukebox in the corner of her room, never once breaking eye contact with her, and turned on swing music. He grinned foolishly at her and she gave him a look that told him everything and nothing.  
  
She ran over to him and they started to swing dance, twirling and flipping, and laughing the whole while. She noticed the bulge growing and when the music faded away they were pressed together. She stared into his eyes and licked her lips. Her hand creeped downward and slipped underneath the band of his pants. Her hand found the straining bulge and encouraged it to grow, with his breath coming faster and faster; until he pulled his vest and shirt off. She then tantalizingly pulled her hand away from him, and sauntered over and laid in a suggestive pose on the bed, all the while, having a glint in her eyes.  
  
He pulled off his boots and then knelt by the bed. He licked the soles of her feet, tickling them and teasing her. She squirmed and giggled. He planted kisses up the inside of her leg until her was close to her slit, and he could smell her female scent, then he drew back and climbed up on the bed beside her and stroked her collarbone. He planted soft kisses up and down her neck, until she turned and kissed him.  
  
She moaned against his mouth at what his tongue was doing inside her mouth and stroked his back, until she hit the band of his pants. She followed the band to the zipper then ever-so-slowly un-zipped his pants and drew them off his legs, inch-by-inch. His boxers soon followed, although she made no move to touch the straining, erect member.  
  
Eddie moved until he was laying on top of Columbia, his member like a brand on her stomach. He planted wet kisses across her collarbone and continued down to the valley between her breasts, working around the circumference of her breast, making a wet trail around and around, until he was nearly touching the dark pink areole. He blew on the breast and she shivered, because she was on fire, and when he blew on his wet trail, it was cool on her skin. She breathlessly begged him to go another step.  
  
He drew the areole into his mouth and suckle and rubbed and nipped it with his tongue, while she twisted and squirmed beneath him from the sensations coursing through her. He administered the same treatment to the other breast, paying homage until she shrieked with pleasure. He trailed wet kisses down her front, tickling her belly-button and continuing downward. When he reached the brief flip of hair, he moved till she was straddling his head. He could smell her scent, and it drove him nuts. She was already wet, and he blew on it so she quivered with suppressed delight. When he couldn't stand it any longer he flicked his tongue up and down the length of her, and then he sunk his tongue into her. He moved it in and out, and twisted it around inside her. She squirmed and he prodded her spot of pleasure, working it between his fingers, all the while manipulating her slit with his tongue. She reached a peak and cried out, and he tasted a new wave of her. He moved his tongue up to her spot of pleasure, pushed and prodded it, suckled and worked it; nibbled and nudged it. He then thrust his fingers in and out of her at the same time, getting her stimulated; then Columbia cried out, "Now, oh, now!" She begged, "Please!"  
  
Eddie moved up, feeling the same way and without even needing to guide it he sunk his shaft deep into her. He drew it out with exquisite pleasure, and when he plunged back in, Columbia thrust her hips up, pushing even more of her up onto him, surprising Eddie with her warm welcome. He was huge, but she expanded to fill him and she was so lubricated that nothing could stop them...  
  
He shoved and plunged and moved against her in an obscene rhythm while Columbia rocked back and forth with the rhythm. He sunk deeper and expanded and with driving force quickened his movements against her. With the deepest thrust yet, he climaxed, and she shuddered with the forceful tempest running through her. The momentum carried them both over the edge and with a few last strokes he collapsed on top on her. He felt her still quivering with the raging storm inside her. 


End file.
